Toggle-action dispensing closures typically include a base constructed to be secured to the finish of a container, and a lid pivotally mounted on the base. Closures of this type may have a cam that engages both a lower lip of the lid to hold the lid in its closed position and an upper surface of the lid to releasably hold the lid in its open position. An actuating portion of the lid can pivot into a recess in the base which is generally open to a deck portion of the base.